Break Even
by Gabbergirl11
Summary: Chandler and Monica story's I made up, some cute, some sad. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Just some random Mondler moment's I made up, I don't know if it's going to be a one shot or a story, review and tell me in your reviews. Kay, love you all. Oh and in the first Mondler story, Monica and Chandler have been dating for a little while and everyone knows, but something happen's and they split, but still remain friends.

Chandler stumbled into Monica's apartment. "Ayeee sexyyyy laddddyyyyyy!" Chandler screamed. Monica with a puzzled look, looks up from her book at Chandler.

"Opa gangnam style." Chandler danced around Monica's couch.

"How drunk are you?" Monica started laughing.

"Hello are you Monica's boyfriend?" Chandler started talking to the plant in the living room.

"Oh my goodness, Chandler, no, just no." Monica's sides hurt from laughing to much.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Chandler sat down near Monica. Monica blushed.

"Chandler, you're drunk." Monica smiled.

"I'm sorry, will you ever take me back?" Chandler grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her pale hand lightly.

"Chandler, you're drunk you won't ever remember this conversation in the morning." Monica looked down at her lap that was covered by a dark blue blanket.

"Well then don't be to mad about this." Chandler kissed Monica's light pink lips.

"I hope you aren't to mad, because I'm going to kiss you again." Monica blushed widely. Monica put down her book and Chandler pounced kissing her hard, she fell on her back. Chandler's tongue brushed against her bottom lip, seeking entrance, Monica parted her lips letting his tongue in. Chandler's tongue tasted like scotch. Chandler's tongue searched all over her mouth like it was his first time ever kissing her. Chandler pulled at her button up shirt. Monica ran her finger's through his brown curls.

"Chandler." He's lips cut her off. "Chandler, stop." She pulled back. "This isn't right, you broke up with me, remember?" Monica sat up.

"Biggest mistake of my life." Chandler mumbled under his breath, looking down. Monica blushed wildly.

"Chandler.." Monica placed her finger under Chandler's chin and picked up his head.

"At-least, I'm not sober right now, it would hurt way more." Chandler joked. Tears stung Monica's eyes.

"Chandler don't say that, please." Monica fought back the tears.

"It's the truth.." Chandler's eyes were red and puffy from tears.

~.~

Sorry, the chapter was so short, I have writer's block, remember review if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chandler, I'd rather have this conversation with the sober you." Monica ran her through her chocolate brown curls.

"Can I sleep over here? Joey's on a date and I'd rather not spend a night alone drunk." Chandler smiled sightly.

"Come on." Monica led him in the bedroom and pulled down a side of sheets. "Lay down." Monica gave him a warm smile.

Chandler took off his shoe's and sock's, and laid down in the bed. "Mon, this is your bed thought."

"I know." Monica laid down on the other side of the bed. Chandler moved over slowly, wrapping a arm around Monica's tiny body. Monica moved closer in his warm embrace. Monica fell into a dreamless sleep along with Chandler.

The next morning Monica woke up and looked over at Chandler's still body. She tried not waking him up when she got out of bed, it was sic o'clock in the morning, she had work in a hour. Chandler shifted and looked over at Monica, "Morning." Monica whispered.

"Morning Mon." Chandler sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hi. You feeling okay?" Monica rubbed his back as he covered his eyes, the light hurt.

"Do you have aspirin for this head ache?" Chandler shoved his face in the pillow.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Monica got up and walked to the bathroom and came back with pills and medicine.

"Thank you." Chandler took the pills and drank the water.

"You're welcome." Monica smiled.

"So Mon, what about that conversation?" Chandler watch as Monica's eyes widened.

"Chandler, I love you, but, but you cheated. I can't date someone who cheats." Monica looked down.

"Mon, she kissed me. You walked in on me pushing her off, please, I love you and only you. You're my everything, my world, my universe, my to infinity and back.. without you, I'd most likely not be here anymore. Please." Chandler pleaded. Monica tried to choke back her tear's. She was failing, she starting crying. Chandler walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Please?"

Monica looked up into his blue eye's, Chandler eye's pleaded for a yes. Monica reached her head up, she shut her eye's and slowly kissed him. Monica soon then pulled back, "I'm sorry, but no." Monica looked down as Chandler let go of her and stormed out of her room, she could tell he was hurt and upset. Monica sat on her bed crying, she called into work, saying "She's sick."

Everything in Monica's life felt out of control, Rachel just moved in with Ross, Phoebe and Joey were together and she might of just let the one guy that really loved and cherish her walk out of her life. She got up and ran out of her apartment, and knocked on Joey's door, knock after knock.

"Monica what do you need?" Joey opened the door.

"Where's Chandler?" Monica looked in the apartment.

"He's in his room, he said no one bother him." Joey let Monica in. Monica ran into Chandler's room, he was laying on the bed, crying.

"Monica?" Chandler sat up and wiped away his tears.

"I changed my mind, it's a yes." Monica smiled. Chandler smiled widely and walked over and kissed Monica like never before.

**Thanks for the reviews guy, keep 'em coming, please. It makes me wanna write more.**


End file.
